


Ravishing

by rsadelle



Category: Two Guys a Girl and a Pizza Place
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-09
Updated: 1999-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berg reacts to Pete's new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravishing

And it's so *neat*, all pressed and orderly. It makes me want to rumple you. All over.  
\--Berg to Pete, from Viridian's "Friends and Lovers"

"A career, huh?" Berg asked as he stood behind Pete and slid his arms around Pete's waist.

"Yeah. Mmm . . . Do that again," Pete said as Berg placed a sucking kiss on the side of his neck. Berg did it again then reached up to loosen Pete's tie and undo the top buttons of his shirt so he could gain better access to Pete's neck.

"So, this means you'll be wearing suits a lot?" Berg moved his hands back down to tug the bottom of Pete's shirt out of his pants.

"Yeah." Pete moaned as Berg sucked on his jugular and slid warm hands up his chest.

"Good. I like the way you look in suits." Berg turned Pete around and stepped back to study him critically for a moment. "Especially now."

"How do I look?"

"Like you're well on your way to being ravished."

"So. Ravish me." Pete leaned in and said, in a voice that went straight to Berg's cock, "I want you to ravish me, Berg."

Berg surged forward and caught Pete's mouth in a hungry, savage kiss. He pressed Pete backwards through the hall to his room, keeping his lips sealed to Pete's until he had to let go to breathe. He unzipped Pete's pants and pulled down, making Pete step out of the tangle of pants and underwear, shoes and socks. He pushed Pete back onto the bed where he lay, naked, as Berg quickly stripped off his own clothes.

Berg pounced onto Pete, kissing him fiercely and thrusting against him. Pete moaned when Berg's lips left his to go back to his neck. Berg's grasping hands finally found the lube. He squeezed some onto his fingers and slid them into Pete. He sucked on Pete's nipples as Pete pushed back onto Berg's fingers.

Berg pulled his fingers out of Pete and replaced them with his cock. Pete wrapped his legs around Berg's waist to pull him in closer. Berg leaned down and kissed Pete as he thrust into him. He kept thrusting and kissing, responding to Pete's occasionally gasped pleas of "more." Then he reached a hand down between them to grasp Pete's cock. He stroked it roughly once, twice and then Pete came, screaming. Berg could feel Pete tightening his grip as he thrust in one final time and came, spilling his seed into Pete.

He rolled over to lie at Pete's side, both of them still gasping. He pushed himself up to kiss Pete, then grinned as he looked down at Pete.

"What?"

"You look totally ravished."

Pete stretched sinuously and smiled back up at Berg. "I think I like looking totally ravished."

"Well. Then I'll have to make you look that way more often."

"Okay," said Pete and he kissed Berg, then pulled him down to settle at his side.


End file.
